


Celebration

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Collector (2009), The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Collector/The CollectionCharacter: Asa Emory – the collectorRelationship: Asa Emory/readerRequest: Since I have seen you do some slashers, can I request Asa from The Collector? Something sweet where the reader works with him and is an alibi and then saves him when Arkin comes for him in the collection?
Relationships: Asa Emory/Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Character(s), The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Female Character(s), The Collector (Collector Series)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

You knew him from your work although you didn’t know him well.   
Asa was a private man, reserved to his office and displays for the museum. You were tour guide with a hand in some of the office work. After all, the museum didn’t get an awful amount of funding to be able to employee more office workers.   
Today, you were happy. It was a sunny day, which meant people were less likely to come to the museum for an indoor activity. Your tours still ran ever 2 hours, but a smaller group had less questions and you could normally be done within an hour, leaving an hour free.   
You all but skipped down the halls like a school girl, your project held tightly in your arms as you stopped outside Dr Emory office.   
knocking three time, you waited for him. He towered over you, and had such a demanding presences that made you weak at the knees. Your crush on his was not unnoticed by your co-workers.   
“Good morning.” You smile, trying your best to work through the flutters in your chest.   
“Its 1.30.” he stated, his eyes unreadable.   
“Oh, well, good afternoon. Could I steal a few minutes of your time?” You ask, nearly slapping yourself in the face for your mistake.   
His eyes darted to the folder in your arms and he stepped aside, allowing you to enter.   
This was a privilege in itself. Barely anyone was allowed within his office. But Asa seemed to tolerate you more than the others. Perhaps because you were his neighbour.   
Now that had truly been a happy accident. His previous neighbour was selling and you were looking for somewhere when you moved here. It just so happened that your neighbour to your left was also a co-worker.   
Entering his office was like entering a new world. The walls were decorated with various bugs throughout different ages in their lives. Butterfly’s, beetles and roaches but the most prominent member of his displays were spiders.   
Your attention was drawn to a particular specimen.   
Pinned in a shadow box was a blue spider. The sign under called it a Cobalt Blue Tarantula.   
“Wow, those markings are fascinating.” You mumble aloud, more to yourself that to the mans whos office you were in.   
“Truly. The Cyriopagopus lividum.. native to the borders of Thailand.” Asa speaks so fondly of the dead creature that it makes you smile slightly. There was no denying his love for his work.   
“Are they venomous?” You ask, purely out of curiosity.   
“Yes, but the venom not strong enough to kill an adult human. Although its not pleasant.” Asa walks past you to his desk and drawing you from your thoughts. “Now, you wanted something?”   
“Yes, I was wondering if you might help me with an exhibition.” You hold out the folder to him as you sit at the other side of his desk. He takes it and opens it, showing a sort of mood board you had put together ranging from other exhibitions to enclosures to photo life-spans of certain creatures.   
“an exhibition?” His eyes flick up to meet your own with curiosity.   
In truth, you hated how under appreciated he was at the museum and his knowledge should be put to good use.   
“Yes, for insects. Of course, I’d do most of the work, but I’d really apricate someone who I can fact check with and can offer some insight.” You smile sweetly, and the small smile that pulled at Asa’s lips told you that he was in.   
\-------------time skip ------------------  
Your time spend with the entomologist was one of the most pleasant and interesting interactions you had had in a while.   
Walking to his office, you held your papers in your hands. You were about to knock when you heard voices inside. Pressing your ear against the door, you listened.  
“Dr Emory, unless you can provide an alibi for your whereabouts on Saturday evening, we will have enough to arrest you under suspicious of connection with the collector killings.” A voice spoke with authority.   
Your heart stopped.   
The collector killings had fascinated you ever since they had come to light. And Asa, well, he was a private man.   
If they were threatening such a thing, there must be something behind it.   
And you wanted to know. The two men that seemed to cloud your thoughts could be one.   
Your mind thought quickly as you came up with a plan.  
Knocking on the door, you walked in without waiting – something you never really did.   
Once inside, you acted like a deer in headlights. Two men sat opposite Asa’s desk in suits.   
“oh, sorry. Are you from the board?” You asked sincerely but you didn’t let them answer before quickly adding. “Look, Dr Emory and I are neighbours. Its perfectly reasonable for us to spend our evenings and weekends in each others company. Besides, if Tiffany told you about us, she has been having an affair with the janitor.”  
You could tell Asa was just as stunned as you were.   
One of the men smiled and stood.   
“You don’t need to be alarmed, miss. We are from the investigations team.” He then presented his ID badge to you.   
“Oh, gosh. I am so sorry.” You looked stunned, despite already knowing.   
“Its okay. But I am interested in what you said. Do you know where Dr Emory was on Saturday evening between 5pm and 11pm?” The man leaned back on Asa’s desk while the other twisted to fully look at you.   
“He was with me.” You said, talking to the two detectives. “At my house.”   
“with you? He said he was home alone.” The one with the strong jaw line narrowed his eyes at you.   
“Yes, well, its not against any policies, our director has been known to fire people for having… interpersonal relationships with colleagues. We’d agreed to keep it a secret. He would have been trying to protect me, in case this got out to the others.” You explain to them, not daring to look at Asa. You knew you were playing with fire here.   
But what you said wasn’t a stretch. The director had fired a member of the geology department… for sleeping with his wife in astrology. He really cared what staff did as long as they did their job. And didn’t fuck his wife.   
“Is this true?” He asked Asa, who gave a single nod.   
“And is there anyone who can corroborate this?” The detective asked you, more kindly than the others.   
“Not really. As I said, it was a secret so I’d appreciate it if you kept this between us. Although, you can ask half the staff in this building and they’ll tell you that ive had a crush on the man since I moved here, and they know we have been spending more time together. They are so fond of teasing me for it anyway.” You manage to draw a chuckle from one as he jabbed the other detective in the shoulder which earned a smile. Apparently, there was a similar situation going on where they were.   
“Right, well, we’d better be on our way. We’ll be back in touch soon.” The one sitting rose to his feet, nodding to both you and Asa before he and his partner left.   
They left and the door had closed for a brief moment before you felt someone grab your arm and you were twisted to meet Asa.   
He didn’t say anything and his cheeks were slightly red, but his ears were bright red.   
“So, you are the collector?” You breathe, looking up at him with a small smile tugging on your lips.   
“What do you want?” He growled, his voice low and menacing. Oh, he wasn’t happy.   
“I want to know.” You breath, stepping closer to him. “You take parts, right? What do you do with them? Keep mementos? Are you making something?”   
His nostrils flares out, obviously angry. You understood. You had let yourself into his world, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. He couldn’t kill you because it would point the fingers back to him. No, it was smart to keep you close.   
He let out an exasperated sigh, reaching up and pinching his brow.  
“look, once this has blown over for you, I wont say a word. I don’t expect anything for it. If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” You reassured him.   
“Why?” His eyes narrow at you, but you shrug.   
“honestly, you fascinate me.” You confess to the man, even more intrigued than before.   
You saw the smirk that twitched at the side of his mouth.   
\----------------- time skip ------------  
The world of the collector was one you never dreamed you would see inside, and you loved it. It took trust to get him to let you see. First you saw the inside of the hotels lobby, then some traps, then some of the beautiful creations he made, then his prize possession.   
you never participated, but you provided a bit more support for him, offering help from the side lines in exchange for information and his time.   
If he was suspicious of you, he couldn’t deny the genuine interest in your eyes as he spoke, or how you hung on every word of his.   
He seemed to love how you marvelled at everything with a child-like innocents. Wide eyes and a curious mind.   
He kept you very close, at work and in your personal lives.   
It took 5 months in total for the cops to ease up off of Asa, but they still occasionally found their way to his house, watching it. He would come to yours in those situations, still keeping the façade up that you were in some kind of relationship.   
Not that you cared. You found that the two of you had a lot in common which made the time easily spent.  
Of course, his dogs loved you.  
When you came round to his, they were pawing at the floor to get to you but waited for their master to give them the signal to move. They really were puppies at heart.   
Also, sometimes you thought Asa just said they were there to spend time with you.   
Either way, you didn’t mind.   
Tonight, you were buried in a book when a harsh knock at your door made you jump but you hurried to answer it, finding a slightly wet Asa.   
You smiled, stepping aside and allowing him to step in.   
“You’d think the police budget within the millions by how much they come around.” You giggle, helping his jacket off his shoulders to hang up to dry.   
He hummed in response, wiping his face with a hand to try get the stray rain droplet off.   
“So, how was your recent game?” you asked as he followed you into the living room, where you had been reading. You collapsed back into the couch and held your book on your lap.   
“Uneventful. No one worthy to take.” He mused as he walked over to your book shelf and pulled out the book he had been reading last time.  
As he returned to your sofa to sit beside you – a show for the police outside – the book fell open to the page he had been reading. But instead of the paperclip he had been using to keep his place, it was a book mark.   
A novelty bookmark that you had swiped from the gift shop. It was one of those fake 3D ones, with spiders moving on green leaf’s.   
You raised your book over your mouth to hide your grin.   
“very amusing.” He soft chuckle left his lips as he placed it to the side.   
You giggled, moving to reposition yourself. Your sofa faced the TV which was to the right of the window. Meaning anyone who walked by outside could see in. but it was a quiet neighbourhood. Apart from the undercover police.   
You lay on the sofa, your legs draped over Asa’ lap which you rested your head on some pillows propped up against the arm rest.   
Asa rose the book without tearing his eyes away from it to allow your legs to move before lowering to rest his forearms on your knee and thighs.   
Despite being a bit of a play for the police, it began to feel a little more real. You would engage him in conversation through out the evening, and he would tear his attention away from the book to ask you about your day.   
In fact, you had started to think that Asa had missed this. With the police’s interest dwindling, so had his trips. Even your encounters in work were now limited as you had finished your exhibition.   
Or many it was just the part of you that had fallen so madly in love with the man that wished he wanted your company.   
Your eyes left the page to glance at his face. mature features with intelligent eyes. You hated how he could make your heart stop.   
Maybe this was fake to him, but it was so real to you.   
Turning your attention back to your book, you didn’t look up until the sun had fully set. Glancing at the clock, you were surprised to see it was nearly 10pm.   
“Gosh, I swear I’ll never get use to these changing sunsets. Every year it takes me by surprise.” You sit up, stretching as Asa chuckles.   
Leaning forward, you press a kiss to his cheek before lifting your legs off his lap to stand up. Asa followed, and you smiled when he marked his page with the bookmark you had gotten him.   
“You’re nearly finished. I told you it’s a page turner.” You nodded to the book, which he was nearly finished save for 50 pages.   
“Yes, all the more reason to come back.” He shot a look over his shoulder that made you smirk. Playful teasing had become something you adored in the man. It was another reason that made you doubt this was fake. They couldn’t hear what was happening, so why play around.   
Sliding the book back into the slot, he picked up the remote which had been forgotten on the sofa to go to the window and place it on the stand. A ploy for him to see if they were still watching the house.   
“I think you’re right. They get far too much funding. It could be going to the museum.” He mused as he turned back to you.   
Maybe they needed to see more. Or maybe you wanted more. Just to test the waters.   
Walking up to him, you reach up and placed your hands on his shoulders.   
“Kiss me?” You whisper to him, pressing your body against his own. Wide eyes met your own and you couldn’t help but giggle. “They can see through the window.”   
That was enough to encourage the man to duck down, pressing a kiss to your lips.   
he could have lightly kissed your lips and pulled away after a few moment, but he didn’t. In fact, you were sure he had forgotten all about the car outside. His arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled tight against his strong chest as his lips fought your own for dominance which you quickly surrendered. His tongue slipped inside your mouth, making you moan as reach up and place your hand on the back of his head near his neck to keep his mouth to your own. Not like he was pulling away any time soon.   
you felt him push you backwards and you allowed him to push you till your back hit the wall and he pinned you to it.   
they couldn’t see you anymore, but you didn’t care.   
Raising your right leg, you hooked it around his hip as his hand trailed down your side and followed the curve to your thigh, holding you in that position.   
He was driving you crazy, his touch was like fire as you cling to him.   
When he does pull back, you are left a panting mess with rosy cheek. But his tell was his red ears despite the smirk on his lips.   
“So, tell me, where does the line between fake and real stop?” he asks, keeping his face close to your own.   
“With a kiss like that.” You bite your lower lip, completely aware of how his hand had kept your leg hooked on his hip.  
“The police aren’t outside. They left over an hour ago.” Asa’s voice was low, barely about a whisper.   
“They did?” You raise your eye brows at him. A nod answers your question and you were left pondering your next move. “Good.”   
As leans down, sealing his lips over your own. 

\-----time skip ------

You were sitting in your living room, half heartedly flicking through the channel when you notice Asa’ car drive past your window. Smiling, you turn off the TV and grab your small bag.   
It was a Friday, which meant that Asa worked late. But it also meant you would be staying over with him.   
A few weeks ago, shit had really hit the fan. You really didn’t know what happened, expect that the hotel was burned to the ground, and Asa only just escaped with his life.   
He was badly hurt, and you were thankful that he had taken a week off for holidays. It had been holidays he was going to spend with you in his cabin up north, but plans changed.   
You stayed by his side during his recovery.   
Asa had lost nearly everything that night. His creations, his sanctuary, his dogs, his prizes. But he had been thankful to come home to you.   
He had extended his own holiday but you returned to work the next week. He said he had fallen while on a hike so no one questioned his cuts and bruising when he did go back.   
You took your bag and left your home for the evening, locking it up as you set to go to Asa. He had regained most of his energy and health back, which you were hoping he might be up for something a little more… activity related tonight. The lingerie in your bag certainly hoped so.   
he was already out the car and into the house as you walked up. But something caught your eye.   
In his living room, there was someone hiding in the corner.   
Your breath caught in your throat as you recognised the man.   
His name was Arkin. He had been the one who had escaped Asa, the one who caused his injuries. You only recognised him because Asa had pointed him out when the new came on one evening.   
And you highly doubted that he was here to say a friendly hello.   
Running around the back, you ducked under the window so as not to be seen. You ditched your bag in a bush as you made your way to the back door just as you heard heavy metal music blare through the house.   
You wanted to scream to Asa, but the glint you had seen in Arkins hands wasn’t enough to tell you if it was a gun or a knife.   
Slipping into his kitchen, you heard the music being turned off and then silence.   
You took a large knife from the knife block on the counter and held it as if to stab.   
And you were willing to.   
Then you slowly opened the bottom draw, which had some duct tape in it. You round the edge, only slightly pulling it off. If you were going to hurt someone, they cant make a lot of sound.   
You moved into the hallway which connected to the living room and dinning room.   
“All those insects. You’re quite the collector.” A voice, Arkins voice spoke, making you pause as you made sure no one knew you were here.   
“In a 200 mile radios from where we last saw each other, there are 14 licensed entomologists. You were number 12.” As Arkin spoke, you moved slowly down the hallway, looking behind you ever second in case someone else was here.  
“Your daddy ran a museum, didn’t he? Fucked you up real good.” His words made you feel sick. Asa never spoke of his father. His mother was held with high regard, and he said he wanted you to meet her when she was next in town. But he had shut off when you asked about his father.   
Arkin was right.   
“Turn around.”   
You pressed your back against the wall as you inched closer to the doorway. Tape in your left hand, the edge taped to your finger, and the knife in the other. You could see from the glass display cabinet that Asa and Arkin were standing face to face near the entrance to the dinning room. Arking had his back to you.   
And a gun raised at Asa’ face.   
Fear rushed through you as the analogy of ‘don’t bring a knife to a gun fight’ flooded your mind.   
“Are you here to kill me?” Asa spoke with a calmness you couldn’t fathom.   
“No. that would be too nice. First im gonna make sure feel everything that I felt. Then im gonna kill you.” You could hear the smugness in his voice. “So that you can never hurt anyone-“   
He was cut off as Asa lunged at him. But Arkin gave a swift jab to the face, causing him to tumble back. Into a red box.   
Your gasp was covered as Arkin flipped the box and started slamming the lid shut again and again, growling “fuck you.” Before the lack closed.   
he stepped back, gasping for air.   
He thought he was alone.   
Darting into the room, you raise the knie and bought it down into his right shoulder and an angle. He instantly dropped the gun. Letting go of the knife for a moment, you grabbed the roll of tape and started wrapping it round and round his mouth. He had only just managed to let out a cry of pain as his legs gave way under him. He reached up, struggling so you grabbed the knife and pulled it from the flesh. Using the sharp, bloodstained blade, you cut the tape and he collapsed to the ground moaning.   
You gave him a quick kick in the face before kicked the gun that had fallen out of reach. The last thing you needed was neighbours calling the police for gunfire at the house.   
You raced over to the box.   
“Asa, its me.” You reassured him through the small walls in case he tried to attack whoever opened the box.   
When you pulled the lid open, he scrambled to his feet, the anger in his eyes blazing as he found his attacker on the floor.   
Arkin was groaning, unable to move just yet but you were sure he’d be up and about soon enough.  
“Your hands.” You whispered, reaching out and taking his right hand which was covered in blood from Arkin slamming the box down. Your heart broke. He had not long healed.   
Arkin began to come around, his eyes darting between the two of you as he realized what had happened.  
He looked at you with an unimaginable about of rage and anger in his eyes as he tried to scream.   
Asa darted forward, twisting him around and pinning him to the ground, a knee in his back and his hand pressing on the new wound.   
“The tape.” He commanded of you, and you immediately grabbed the duct tape which had rolled away slightly. Finding the end, you saw Asa grabbing Arkins left hand and you mirrored with his right. Bringing them forcefully behind his back, you taped them in place, then went to tape his ankles together.   
Once satisfied, Asa hauled the man off the ground and threw him into the box, the lid closing over with the force.   
Asa flipped the latch. Looking him inside.   
You didn’t realise you were panting and shaking until Asa was looking at you.   
Racing forward, you wrap your arms around his torso and bury your face in his chest.   
“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He ask, holding him as tightly as you could. A bloody hand stroked your cheek as another rubbed your back to sooth you.   
“No, you got here right on time.” There was a softness to his voice that made you melt as you looked up at him and smiled.   
“I’m too late to be a guard dog. Ludwig or Vivaldi wouldn’t have let him get close enough to hurt you.” You shake your head as you pull back, taking his hands in your own once again to inspect the damage.   
But he turned his hands over and took your own.   
“How about we go up to the cabin this weekend?” Asa askes, his question not very well fitted for the currant moment.   
“huh?” Your eyes glanced to the box which was moving slightly as Arkin struggled.   
“Oh, we’ll take him. And, since I am out of commission right now, perhaps I can show you some tricks.” Asa smirked as your eyes light up at his words.   
“Yes!” You bounce on the balls of your feet.   
You went up on your tiptoes to kiss him, resisting every urge not to pull him upstairs to his bedroom right now.   
Pulling back, you dart down and pick up the gun, offering it to Asa.   
“I’ll go get some stuff to see to your hands. And I’ll run back and pack a quick bag and then come and pack your things. I think I should drive, though. You’ll have to give me instructions.” You rattle off, the excitement obvious in your voice.   
“Oh, you’ll get use to taking instruction this weekend.” Asa whispered in your ear, making you blush and bite your lip with a smirk.   
Arkin seemed to get a burst of energy and started flaying around in the box, which only moved slightly.   
“He truly is annoying, isn’t he?” you huffed, hating the moment was ruined by him. Asa simply chuckled and walked up to the box, sitting on it and stopping it from shifting.   
As you flitted around, gathering supplies and seeing to his hands and then packing his things, Asa watched with a soft eyes. He would be lying if he said he trusted you from the start. And even more so if he admitted there had still been a small part of him that thought you were with the police.   
but that doubt was well gone. And this weekend, he wanted to celebrate this strange relationship. And oh, what a celebration it would be.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Collector  
> Character: Asa Emory/the collector   
> Relationship: Asa/reader  
> Request: can I put a request in for part 2 of the collector with smut at the cabin. Maybe a bit of domination on the collectors part?

Fandom: The Collector  
Character: Asa Emory/the collector   
Relationship: Asa/reader  
Request: can I put a request in for part 2 of the collector with smut at the cabin. Maybe a bit of domination on the collectors part? 

The drive up was pretty uneventful, considering the cargo in the back of the car. You were very carful, always using your indicators and making sure you were keeping to the speed limit so that no one had reason to pull you over.   
Asa had pulled on black gloves, covering his bandaged hands.   
He was quiet the majority of the way up, his attention drifting between the roads and the window. You wondered what was going on within his mind, but decided that he probably wanted to keep his thoughts to himself for now.   
Despite the silence, it was nice. and you made good time, arriving in the town near the cabin before nightfall. You stopped at a shop, grabbing some groceries for the cabin. Asa stayed in the car, but you knew him well enough to know what sort of items he stocks in his own kitchen. You also grabbed some nice wine.   
The groceries went in the back seat and the journey continued. Asa guided you out the town, along a long country road which was surrounded by tall trees, the sunset only just poking through the branches.   
A few turns and up a dirt road, you couldn’t help but hold your breath as you saw a cabin at the end of the road.   
In the sunset, it looked like paradise. Small, but quaint.   
Pulling up, Asa was the first out, stretching his legs. You grabbed the groceries and followed Asa as he walked up to the large wooden door. Asa pulled out his keys and unlocked it.   
The front door led into a living room, with two couches and fire place. A radio sat on a unit in the corner, with a bookshelf beside it lined with shabby looking books.   
you felt Asa pushing you gently, encouraging you to step inside.   
"Its not much -" Asa was about to give excuses, apparently expecting you to think it was bad.   
"Its perfect." you interrupted before he could finish as you entered. "It must be so peaceful out here. Could we go for a walk in the morning?" You place the bag on the ground to look out the window at the surrounding forest.   
Asa paused, taken back by your excitement. In truth, he was deeply burdened with thoughts of doubt. His father, if he saw this cabin, would roll his eyes at Asa, making snide remarks.   
And yet, you were so excited and happy to be here, as if it were better than any luxury vacation.   
Asa was pulled back to reality when you appeared in front of him, worry in your eyes.   
"Asa? You okay?" you reach out, placing a hand on his chest. His eyes were glazed over, deep in thought, before focusing on you.   
"Sorry, my dear. A walk sounds perfect, weather permitted." he watched your face light up with his reply. He found himself surprised as the term of endearment left his lips so easily. And how much it seemed to mean to you when he did.   
Asa didn’t consider himself an affectionate person in any sense of the term. He was cold and distant, proved by the lack of any kind of relationship before you (and the whole killing thing). And yet, you were so warm and affectionate that he though it was some kind of an act to begin with. But now he finds that he returns it. Not with the same amount of affection or bubbliness you do, but in his own way.   
Pulling in all the bags, you knew it would take both of you to move the trunk and you really wanted to save Asa's hands as much as possible. The cargo seemed to have lost all his energy, until you pulled him out the back of the boot, dropping the box on the floor. You both carried it inside the house.  
"Where do we put him?" You asked, trying not to let the stain be too obvious in your voice. Asa just chuckled, showing no weakness with the heavy load.   
"Down in the basement." He nodded to a door under the stairs.   
Placing the box on the floor, you walked over, noting the dead lock on the door. Looking back to asa, you saw he held out a key to you. Grabbing it, you unlocked the door and used your bag to keep the door from swinging shut. Inside, you found a light switch just before a set of wooden stairs that lead down into more darkness. The light switch only seemed to be for the stairs, because when you flicked it, only 2 lights came on above the stairs.   
You decided you’d rather go down with Asa than go exploring down there on your own.   
Picking up your side of the box, Asa went down the stairs backwards while you followed.  
"Carful." the word slipped past your lips before you could stop them. Asa smirked, shaking his head at your worry.  
The basement was rather ordinary. a large wooden table sat in the centre, with shelves on opposite walls with tool scattered on them. You didn't know what you had been expecting, but this was his holiday home, so you understood that he wouldn't want to invest too much here in case someone broke in.  
“Where?” You asked, nodding to the box that kept moving.   
“In there.” Asa nodded to a corner. Following his indication, you saw a wire cage, only about big enough for the box you were carrying. The top was open already, so it was a case of just lifting and dropping in the box with Arkin in.   
Asa pulled the top down, using a padlock to secure it tightly. Arkin wouldn’t be able to open the lid of the red box to get out. And even if he did, he would then have to get out of the metal cage.   
Yet you wanted to make sure.   
“You got anymore padlocks?” You asked, and he pointed to the shelves. You saw 3 sitting with keys in them on the bottom shelf.   
grabbing them, you quickly added another lock to the box then one to the outside just for safe measure.   
Asa smirked as he guided you out of the basement.   
You cooked a meal with Asa’s help which consisted of him adding wine to everything before you sat down for a lovely candle lit dinner in the kitchen.   
The rest of the evening was spent mulling between the porch with a glass of wine and the living room with the fire going.   
When you both eventually stumbled up stairs, you had had too much wine as had Asa. Although he would have never admitted it. You both fell asleep as soon as your heads hit the soft pillows. 

\----------the next day ----------------

Walking down the stairs, your knees nearly went weak when you saw him.   
Asa had dawned his mask, pulling on his leather gloves. Arkin already knew his identity, so there was no point hiding it any more, but you had a feeling that it was more phycological than that.   
There was something about him like this that drove you mad. You could never put your finger on why this mask had such an effect on you.   
After breakfast and a morning stroll, Asa had nodded to the basement. You slipped upstairs to change into some clothes you didn’t mind getting dirty, but Asa was already ready, only having to put on his mask and gloves.   
Biting your lower lip, you tried to keep your mind straight as you came to the bottom of the stairs.   
Asa glanced to you before offering you another pair of gloves. Taking them, you paused.   
It wasn’t that Asa kept you and his collector persona apart, but you barley ever got close enough to him in his mask. And you wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.   
Placing the gloves on a side table, you closed the distance between you and Asa.   
He had been preoccupied with pulling his glove on. He barely managed a ‘what’ as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.   
Stunned, Asa stood there for a moment before melting in the kiss with a groan. Perhaps it was because of what was planned, or maybe because you had kissed him with the mask on, but Asa felt a rush of lust for you.   
The rough material of the black mask was cold and scratched at your skin, yet you had to press against it to get to his lips.   
Asa growled into the kiss as his persona seemed to take over.   
he grabbed your wrists and you were slammed against the wall, your hands pinned above your head.   
Sure, Asa was more dominate, but this was different. He controlled the kiss, leaving you whimpering against his lips as he ground against you. You didn’t fight him, allowing him to keep you under his control. He moved your wrists together so he could use one hand to hold them in place while his other slipped down your arm to your shoulder and then your neck.   
You whole body trembled at the touch, moaning as his large hand gripped the side of your neck but not putting enough pressure to restrict air flow.  
He pulled away and you were panting a little from the kiss. Asa loved the sight. Your cheeks red, lips wet and your eyes begging him for more. Oh, if only he had known about this sooner.   
A smirk pulled at his lips, ideas flooding his head as he saw your tongue dark out to lick your lips.   
“We have work to do.” Asa’s voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned into your ear, his breath sending chills down your spin.   
You whined, squirming for the first time and earning a chuckle.   
“Be a good… assistant, and we can continue this later.” His voice sent chills down your spin as you nodded and his hand fell away from your throat.   
You followed him down to the basement, but your mind never truly left that kiss. 

\------------time skip -------------

To say you were a good assistant would be an understatement.   
Asa loved how you followed him round, eager to learn and even more to please.   
He complimented your knife skills, but made sure to show you how to really do it.   
Within 2 hours, the task was done.   
Arkin was dead, his body now in various pieces which could be scattered around the woods before you left tomorrow. Asa assured you that the bears and wolfs would make short work of the parts, and they were too small for hunters to think they were more than animal scraps.   
Yet Asa found himself more excited for the aftermath of the kill rather than enjoying himself fully.   
He went into he basement hard from your make out session, and every time he thought he was managed to push away that lust, you would look at him for approval and bite your lower lip, or rub your ass against his groin as he stood behind you to show you what to do.   
The only thing that kept him sane was that you were suffering too. And he loved it.  
As you pulled off your gloves and the apron you wore, discarding them on work bench for now before turning to Asa expectantly.  
“Go upstairs and strip.” He ordered, and you shot up the stairs.   
Asa only remained to toss your gloves and apron in a bag before he followed you. It took all his restraint not to jog up the stairs, instead ascending them quietly. His heart was racing and his hands shaking slightly. He had always thought nothing could compare to the thrill of the chase and the kill, yet you now rivalled that more and more each day.   
He paused outside the room for a moment, before entering.   
It was dark outside, and you had put on the side light in the bedroom which was something Asa was thankful for. He didn’t want to do this in the light of the moon. No, he wanted to see everything.   
You were pulling off your top, leaving you in your underwear as he enters.   
“I told you to strip.” Asa stalked up to you, and you quickly understood why someone would find him intimidating in his Collector outfit. Instead, it set a rush of lust through your veins.   
“I am.” You winked as you unclasped your bra and threw it to the side before pulling off your underwear. “what you going to do? punish me for being too slow?”   
You saw Asa’s eye twitch as the smirk pulled at his lips.   
He didn’t say anything as he bent you over the bed, you ass in the air. He didn’t have to.   
The leather of his glove collided with your cheek, earning a loud gasp from your lips.   
“One.” You said, not even thinking as you bit down on your lip. A chuckle from Asa seemed to confirm you had done the right thing before another slap left your ass stinging.   
“two.” Again, you counted for him, never flinching.   
He carried on, going up to 20 before he seemed satisfied with the redness of your skin.   
His hand rubbed the sensitive skin, making it sting a little more with the contact before slipping between your legs.   
The texture was new as he rubbed at your entrance before slipping inside you easily.   
Another chuckle before Asa’s lips as he pulled his gloved finger out completely to see it covered in your wetness.   
“Oh, there is so much I want to do to you.” He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “But, for now, lets start with the basics.”  
“Please.” You mewled, unsure what you were begging for.  
“Hands.” He pulled back and demanded. He pressed one of his hands on your neck and pushed your head down onto the bed. understanding, you moved your hands from supporting you on the bed to behind your back.   
The moment they were together, you felt rope being tied round them. He didn’t bind you tightly, despite the fact you knew he could if he wanted. In fact, you suspected you could slip your hands out of the restraints in you needed to.   
But that wasn’t the point of this. He wanted your obedient willingly.   
You were then pulled back from the bed by your hair.   
“On your knees.” He accompanied this command with another tug of your hair downwards. Asa stepped in front of you and sat on the edge of the bed as you knelt in front of him.   
Your eyes fell to his crotch.   
You could see how hard he was and as he undid his trousers to free himself, you couldn’t help but crawl a little closer.   
He smirked, happy with your eagerness.   
You didn’t need to be told what he wanted.   
Asa leaned back, both his hands on the bed. If you had had your hands, you would have probably teased him a little bit, but you didn’t.   
Leaning forward, you licked up the shaft of his cock, before taking the tip in your mouth and sucking. His gloved hands entwined with your hair, forcing you to take more in your mouth. But you quickly set a steady pace for him, moaning around his cock as you looked up with him.   
Asa mouth parts, taking shuddering breaths as he looks down at you.   
Willingly bound, naked, looking up at him with his cock was in your mouth and his hand in your hair.   
It was far more than Asa thought he deserved, yet he wouldn’t run from this chance. He was lucky enough to have you willing to share a bed with him normally. This added aspect set his blood racing.   
As you moaned around his cock, he found himself getting far to lost in the moment that for a second, he feared he might finish before the main event.   
his grip in your hair tightened and then pulled you off him. you gasped for air, the spit dripping down your chin as you looked up at him.   
He wished he could keep a picture of that moment.   
“Stand up.” He commanded, and you obliged immediately, managing to get to your feet with your arms bound without much issues.   
he puts his feet between your own, knocking both your feet in a silent command to spread them further apart.   
When you do so, he stands.   
His gloved hand trails up your inner thigh as he does so. You found yourself letting out a whine as he paused only an inch from your entrance.   
You look at him, seeing his dark eyes dancing with amusement and lust as he finally closes the distance.   
after a few rubs of the slit, he pushed a finger into you with ease as you buckle down a little and a moan leaves your lips.   
He adds another finger, curling them inside you in the most pleasurable way that make you nearly collapse from it.   
Because of this gloves, his fingers felt so much more thicker, yet were cold. This was certainly something you never thought you would enjoy as much as you were.   
Asa retracted his fingers and you whines, looking at him with a pout.   
His eyes bore into your own, his gaze more intense than you had ever seen before. He lifted his finger to your mouth, and you immediately parted your lips so he could put them inside. You tasted yourself on the gloves, licking the material while keeping eye contact with Asa. When he pulls his fingers out, his hand slides down   
“Bend over.” His command was sharp as he disappeared behind you.   
“Again?” You smirked glancing back at him. the cold slap to your already red skin made you jump and move to bend over the bed again.   
Asa wanted to play with you so much more, but he was finding the lust too much to cope with right now. Oh, but he had such plans for you. As he took his position behind you, he thought of all the toys he could buy. Canes, vibrators, belt, perhaps even pegs. There was no need to buy restraints. He had that area pretty well covered. Although as he looked at the rope on your wrists, he saw they were growing red. Maybe satin, or ribbon would do a better job. Besides, you were willingly allowing him this freedom over your body.  
The mere idea of having you as his sub made his cock ache with need, and he wasn’t in the mood to tease any longer. It was hard enough while down in the basement after that kiss.   
Asa places a hand on your lower back as his other guides his cock to your slit. He rubbed your entrance, coating the tip of his member in your juice before pushing inside with ease.   
As he buried himself fully inside you, you let out a broken moan. He loved it.   
the growl that escaped his own lips was unexpected. Asa always tried to keep quiet, fearing any noises he made were a sign of weakness. But when you moaned in response buckling back on him, he found it harder and harder to control.   
He set a quick pace, his hips snapping against your own as you buried your face in the bed to hopes of stifling your moans.   
A hand locked in your hair and your head was pulled back so your back arched. Letting a yelp which quickly turned into more moans. You understood. He always did try to make you moan, something with normally involved him finding a different angle or snapping his hips harder.   
Ones he seemed satisfied that you got the message, his hand left your hair. Glancing back, you saw his gaze was on where you were both joined. His mouth was hanging open and his hands were on your hips.   
He was still in his clothes. The black mask, leather gloves, the black sweater and trousers.   
You loved it.   
you felt the knot in your stomach tightening with each thrust, your orgasm approaching like a train. You couldn’t think of anything else other than the man behind you and the pleasure he was giving you. the rope dug into your skin, the cold air causing the skin on your rear to burn and the fingers digging into your side only seemed to heighten the pleasure you felt as you struggled to take breath from moans.  
“Please!” You moan, throwing your head back as you feel your climax building and building.   
“What?” Asa pants, slapping your ass when you didn’t reply immediately.   
“Please let me cum, sir.” You moaned, unable to stop the lewd words leaving your lips as you found yourself a slave to the pleasure he was giving you.   
“Now!” He growled through his teeth.   
It was the last command you needed to send you off the edge in a whirlwind of pleasure. Your eyes went blury for a moment as you felt your body shake with the pleasure that shot through your veins like fire.   
You moaned his name as Asa’s hands gripped your hips so hard you were sure he would leave bruises. He was unable to delay his own orgasm as he spilled himself inside you.  
Your body was almost numb to any other feeling that your own pleasure. And the first thing you did feel was the binds around your wrist fall away and Asa pulled out of you.   
It took you a moment to move because you were unsure if your arms would hold you up yet. Asa only had to tuck himself away and he was done, yet you need a few moments to pull yourself together. But when you did, you turned to Asa and found him staring at you.   
He looked unsure of your next move, like he was preparing for you to strike him or belittle him.   
You smiled, wrapping your arms around his shoulder so you could undo his mask. As you pulled it away, you kissed his lips and pulled back.  
Asa let out a shuddering breath as he hunched into himself for a moment before wrapping his arms around you kissing you deeply.   
When he pulled back, you saw whatever doubt in his mind had been banished as he composed himself and pulled off his gloves.   
You put out your hand for them and he lays them on your palm for you to put over on the table.   
“Thank you, sir.” You wink, seeing that spark of mischief you loved so much in his eyes return. You grabbed a nightgown and went to the bathroom to clean up. Asa seemed to prefer to be left alone for a moment after sex, mainly so he could change.   
When you came back into the room, he had pulled on some pj bottoms and a top, never sleeping nude even in the summer heat.   
He had pulled back the sheet of the bed, but waited for you to get in first. You crawled into bed and Asa joins you.   
Instantly you cuddle into his chest as he lies back.   
You couldn’t explain how right it felt to be in his arms like this. Or how it seemed you both just slotted into each others lives.   
But the words that flooded your brain were not ones you wanted to hide right now.   
“I love you, Asa.” You smile, running your hand up his chest.   
“i- uh-“ Asa splutters over his word, making you sit up on your arm.   
“Asa-“ You cut him off. “I told you because its how I feel. Its okay if you don’t feel the same way or cant say it now.”   
You smile as he relaxes, and you put your head on his chest. His fingers come up to intertwine with your hair and massage your scalp in a soothing way.  
“I do. you know that, right?” He speaks just above a whisper, as if scared someone might hear.   
“I know.” You smile and glance up at him.   
Leaning up, you kiss him quickly before leaning across him to turn off the side light and cuddle down for your last night in the cabin. 

\------------time skip ----------------

When you awoke in the early hours of the morning, everything was sore. but not painful. It felt like when you sleep long and deeply and your whole body ache when you first move.   
Rolling to your side, you find the bed empty which wasn't surprising. Asa was an early riser, and allowed you to sleep while he got up. Some part of you wondered if he was scared. Would he feel too vulnerable to have you wake by his side? Too domesticated?   
You sat up, stretching your body before attempting to get up. You were pretty sure your legs would give in if you just rolled out of bed.   
It could only be about 6 or 7am, judging by the rising sun through the trees.   
Reaching to Asa's side of the bed, the covers were still slightly warm, so you weren't far behind him.   
Swinging your legs out of the bed, you slipped on your slippers. As you stood, you felt a small ache in your hips, but it was gone as you stood straight and stretched your back properly. Pulling on a cardigan, you shuffle to the door.   
Descending the stairs, you felt a small breeze pass through the cabin. Your eyes immediately found the front door open slightly, and you could see Asa was sitting on the porch stairs.   
You paused, before leaving him and creeping to the kitchen.   
Boiling the kettle, you poured him a black coffee and your own drink before taking both mugs back to the door.   
Asa hadn’t heard you until you used your foot to open the door fully so you could step out.   
If Arkin had still be around, he probably would have been more defensive, but he was more relaxed as he glances at you. You smile and offer him the cup, which he takes with a nod. As he turns back, you sit beside him, sipping your drink.   
Despite the calm atmosphere, the woods were bursting with life. A breeze ran through the trees, ruffling the leaves and swaying small branches. Birds sang from high in the trees. It really was lovely to just sit and watch.   
leaning against Asa's arm, you rested your head on his shoulder. you felt Asa glance to you, his gaze lingering for a moment before turning back and taking a sip of his coffee.   
For a while, you both stayed like this, simply enjoying the morning air. Asa was deep in thought, and you didn't press him.   
the cups were empty beside you, and you were beginning to think you should go get ready for the day. it was Sunday, so you would be going home today. As you planned how to pack things, Asa cleared his throat.   
"I want to rebuilt my collection." He said with conviction, a definite decision he had made. But you found it strange that he said this, because you had always assumed he would rebuild it.   
"Okay. If you need anything, let me know." You smiled, sitting up straight. Asa stared at the forest for a moment. he seemed so intense, as if battling an inner demon. then, in the space of a second, his eyes softened, his jaw was less tense and his forehead was no longer furrowed  
"I want you to join me." He spoke with a foreign softness in his voice. it was almost as if a realisation had washed over him. "i want to rebuild my collection with you."   
His words were not lost on you, nor was the importance.   
Did he truly trust you enough to want you to be apart of the collectors world? sure, he had shown you things and you had helped with Arkin. but Arkin was a danger who had to be dealt with right away, and Asa didn’t have the dexterity in his hands.   
Asa refused to look at you, and you saw a glimpse at the scared man who was now terrified you would reject him.   
There was more to his request. this wasn't just about helping him rebuild his collection, this was almost like a proposal. because if you started helping him, there was no backing out. You would be bound to each other by the blood of victims.   
But you could think of nothing better.  
You leaned across and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"I'd love to." You smile as he look at you. a smile pulls at his lips. not a smirk, but an actual smile.


End file.
